1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable stroller frame. More specifically, this invention relates to a stroller that has a collapsible wheeled frame having a swivel base for pivotally supporting a foldable upper frame, and a release mechanism mounted on the foldable upper frame for actuating the folding of the collapsible wheeled frame and the foldable upper frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional collapsible stroller frame normally has a pair of articulated joints disposed on opposite sides of the frame for pivotally connecting the push arms and the front struts thereof.
As shown in FIG. 12, the articulated joint 9 used to connect the push arm 91 and the front strut 93, typically includes an upper joint member 92 and a lower joint member 94. The push arm 91 is connected with the upper joint member 92 and has a distal portion pivotally connected to the lower joint member 94.
The lower joint member 94 is connected with the front strut 93 and has a slot 941 formed at the upper side thereof. A connecting member 911, a latch member 912 and a spring 910 are movably mounted inside the lower end of the push arm 91. When the push arm 91 is rotated about the lower joint member 94 to aligned to the front strut 93, the spring 910 is functioning to bias the latch member 912 to engage with the slot 941, so as to lock the articulated joint 9 in a non-rotatable state thereby to keep the push arm 91 and the front strut 93 in an erected position.
When folding the collapsible stroller frame, the user may pull the latch member 912 backwardly through the connecting member 91 against the biasing of the spring 910 to unlock the articulated joint 9, this made the push arm 91 is then rotatable, therefore, the traditional collapsible stroller frame is foldable for saving space of storage and transportation.
As the lower joint member 94 of the articulated joint 9 is made of plastic material, in case the slot 941 is broken, the stroll may accidentally become folded in use, this shall endanger the baby passenger sitting inside.